Dolls 2
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Volta das queridas Dolls, novas aventuras..Algumas Dolls foram raptadas e levadas para um lugar estranho..Agora cabe à parte restante resgatá las, com a ajuda de 3 novas Dolls..
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas pros douradinhos!!!**

-Não fale assim comigo!!!-Luna irritada.

-Mas é que você só dá atenção para aquele nanico!!!-Kamus se referindo a Hoshi.

-Entenda que Dite teve que viajar e Hoshi está triste!-Luna.

Ceres, Milo, Kaoru e Hoshi observavam a cena da cozinha pelo corredor.

-O motivo sou eu?T-T..-Hoshi.

-A culpa não é sua..Meu mestre que é um ciumento bobo!!-Kaoru.

-Hoshi não tem culpa..Ceres sabe..-Ceres passava mão na cabeça do pequeno.

-Quem aposta que Kamus apanha hoje..-Milo.

-Ceres aposta!!!!-Ceres levanta o braço.

-Então se Kamus apanhar, vai ter que me fazer massagem..-Milo.

-Se Kamus não apanhar eu quero, eu quero..sorvete!!!-Ceres com um sorriso enorme.

-Mas você come sorvete todo dia..¬¬""-Milo.

-Então eu quero..Eu quero..Humm..-Ceres com a mão no queixo.

-Eu te faço massagem..Combinado?-Milo.

-OK!!!-Ceres sorri e pula no pescoço de seu mestre.

-Não quero mais falar com você!!!!Vou comprar comida pro Fenrir que ganho mais!-Luna dá uma última metralhada em Kamus e sai batendo os pés.

-Ok..Você ganhou Ceres..-Milo.

-Luna..-Ceres vê sua irmã passando com uma bolsa.

-Depois a gente conversa..-Luna sorri para a irmã e sai de casa..

Kamus estava encostado na pia, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas..Porque o ciúme? Hoshi era namorado de Afrodite não? Havia sido duro com Luna..

-Devia pedir desculpas para ela..-Kamus sente uma mão tocar seu ombro.

-Milo..Como sabe..-Kamus enxugando as lágrimas.

-Sou seu irmão oras..-Sorri Milo.

-MASSAGEM! MASSAGEM!!!-Ceres entra pulando na cozinha.

De repente a boneca pára, o rosto fica sério, depois toma uma expressão de desespero, olha para a porta e sai correndo.

-?.?-Todos.

-Ceres..-Shaka que havia chegado com Akemi, ia abraçar a namorada, quando Ceres passa correndo.

-Oque houve?-Akemi.

-LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!LUNAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-A boneca andava em círculos aos prantos, até que se agaixa.

-Ceres? Oque houve?-Shaka abraça a boneca ao ver o desespero em seus olhos.

-Luna..Não sinto ela..Ela..Ela..Sumiu..-Ceres coloca na cabeça e puxa um pouco os cabelos.

-Oque..Luna..Não..-Kamus arregala os olhos, sente uma lágrima quente escorrer em seu rosto, corre para fora do portão, correndo algumas esquinas, tentando ver pelo menos a sombra de Luna..A única coisa que encontra é a bolsa que ela carregava caída um pouco à frente. Voltando para casa com a bolsa nas mãos.

-Kamus..-Milo tenta se aproximar.

-Me deixa..-Kamus com os olhos vermelhos se tranca no quarto.

-A culpa é minha..-Hoshi chorava.

-Não, não é sua..-Kaoru estava com os olhos marejados.

-Mas o motivo da discussão sou eu..-Hoshi.

-Não..Não fica assim..-Milo tenta consolar o pequeno. Não havia perdoado os pais por mandarem um "boneco", mas ainda assim, era seu..E a culpa não era dele..Kamus que era um ciumento bobo..

-Precisamos reunir as todas..-Diz Kaoru entrando na casa e indo ligar para as outras..

oOo

À noite estavam quase todas reunidas na casa de Kamus e Milo, faltavam Artemis e Lilica, junto com seus mestres. Ceres dormia no colo de Shaka, depois de tanto chorar, Kamus ainda estava trancado no quarto, não queria ver, nem falar com ninguém.

-Gente, é estranho..Luna não pode simplesmente sumir..Está acontecendo algo..-Dizia Miyuki preocupada.

Kamus estava agaixado atrás da porta, segurava a bolsa de Luna, estava cansado de chorar..Luna havia sumido, se sentia culpado de ter discutido com ela, sabia que Hoshi não tinha culpa, mas sentia um ciúme inexplicável ao ver Luna dando tanta atenção ao pequeno boneco.

-Me desculpe Luna..-Diz abaixando o rosto e deixando lágrimas escorrer e molhar a bolsa que segurava.

O telefone toca e Milo atende rapidamente.

-Alô?-Milo.

-A Lilica..Sumiu!-Era Aioria desesperado.

-Oque? Ela também! Como?-Milo assustado, recebendo olhares curiosos de todos.

-Estamos chegando..Aí contamos..-Diz Aioria desligando o telefone.

-O que houve?-Mú.

-Lilica..Também sumiu..-Milo.

Todos se olham assustadas, oque estava acontecendo..Logo Aioria, Aioros e Ártemis chegam, Aioria estava péssimo, Ártemis era consolada pó Aioros.

-Ela disse que ia pegar a blusa..Mas estava demorando, quando entrei ela não estava..-Artemis estava em choque.

-Artemis disse que tinha apenas isso nos lugar..-Aioria mostra uma correntinha dourada com as letras A e L, era um presente seu à Lilica.

-E Kamus?-Pergunta Aioros.

-Está trancado no quarto, se culpa por ter brigado com Luna pouco antes dela sumir..-Diz Kaoru.

-Mas esses sumiços não me cheiram bem..Se Saori estivesse viva, diria que foi ela, mas todos viram ela virar pó..-Diz Miyuki.

-Ceres sentiu quando Luna sumiu..-Diz Akemi agarrada à Kanon.

-Sim, ela estava feliz por um momento e de repente pareceu entrar em desespero..-Diz Kaoru.

-Deve ser a ligação entre gêmeos que eles têm..-Diz Kcia.

-Está ficando tarde..É melhor voltarmos..-Diz Saga olhando o relógio.

-Tomem cuidado..Pode ser que mais de nós suma..-Diz Miyuki séria.

-Não se preocupe..Com esses gêmeos, não tenho perigo!!!-Diz Luana pulando do colo de Milo, direto para o meio dos gêmeos.

-Não contava muito com eles..-Diz Mask.

-Cuide de sua boneca!-Diz Saga com uma metralhada.

-É melhor eu me cuidar sozinha..Se depender desse aí, se eu cair no cesto de lixo, me joga..u.u""'-kcia.

-Ora sua mal-agradecida..¬¬"-Mask.

-xD-Kcia.

Assim eles se despedem..

-Tome conta da Ceres..Shaka entrega a boneca ainda adormecida nos braços de Milo.

-Pode deixar..-Milo olha Ceres com ternura.

Assim que todos partem, Milo leva Ceres até seu quarto, com certeza, ela não iria querer dormir sozinha aquela noite.

-Hoshi, durma comigo!-Kaoru leva o irmão ainda com os olhos chorosos.

Kamus acorda com os primeiros raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, inchado de tanto chorar, se levanta e se arrasta até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Ainda estavam de férias, 3 meses, para assim irem para a faculdade..

-Olha Ceres, sorvete..-Milo mostra uma taça enorme.

-...-Ceres.

-Não fica assim..-Milo desesperado.

Saga e Kanon acordam e sentem falta de algo..Luana não estava no quarto.

-Luana?-Saga sente um aperto no peito e corre procurando pela boneca.

-Droga..Luana também sumiu..-Diz Kanon ao constatar que sua boneca havia sumido.

O telefone toca.

-Alô?-Saga.

-A Naty..Sumiu..-Era Aldebaran.

-Ela também?-Saga, olha para Kanon parado na escada.

-Kcia?-Mask olhava dentro de cesto de roupa suja. Pega o telefone e liga para Shaka, mas o telefone estava ocupado..Pega uma blusa e sai correndo.

-Aioria..Acorda..Akemi sumiu..-Diz Aioria vendo o irmão agarrado ao vestido de Lilica com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

Kaoru estava no jardim, olhava para uma árvore, quando sente que tinha alguém a observando..Olha para os lados e não vê ninguém..Sente um vento balançar seus cabelos, fazendo a boneca estreitar os olhos.

-Kaoru..-Hoshi sai a tempo de ver a irmã sendo levada por uma pessoa estranha, que some em um tipo de portal.

-Kaoruuuuuu!!!!!-Kamus desce as escadas e encontra o pequeno Hoshi chorando na porta, logo Milo e Ceres se juntam.

-Kaoru..Foi raptada..Eu vi..Uma pessoa estranha..Parece impossível, mas parecia um Pierrot..-Hoshi estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Kcia..Sumiu..-Mask chega ofegante.

-Ela também? Naty, Luana e Akemi também sumiram..-Diz Aldebaran chegando junto à Shaka, Saga e Kanon.

Logo Aioria, Ártemis e Aioros se juntam. Miyuki e Dohko chegam logo atrás.

-Acho que foram raptadas..Hoshi disse que viu Kaoru ser levada por um tipo de Pierrot..-Diz Milo.

Nessa hora Fenrir aparece correndo, tinha um bilhete na boca..

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahooooooooooooooo!!!

Finalmente escrevi Dolls 2 como prometi!!!!Teve ajuda e inspiração da minha queridíssima imooto DarkOokami!!!!Valeu imootoooo!!!!T-T

Fico muito feliz em poder escrever Dolls de novo..Essa fic é muito importante para mim..

Ficou um pouco triste esse cap..xD..Escrevi escutando True Love do cantor J-Pop Fumiya Fuji..é tão cuteeeee..xD

Espero que gostem da volta das Dolls..E espero reviews!!!Please!!!!

Bjnhos..Pure-Petit deshita..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas pros douradinhos!!!**

-Fenrir?-Hoshi pega o bilhete na boca do cão.

"_Queridas Dolls, sinto que aconteceu uma coisa terrível com algumas de vocês..Ao que me parece, é um novo inimigo, cujo nome e poder me é desconhecido, cabe agora à vocês, resgatar as outras..Mando por essa carta, o poder de vocês de volta, assim como novas ajudas..Kizuna Batyan_"

Assim que a carta é terminada, borboletas de luz brotam da carta, entrando dentro de cada uma..

-Nova ajuda? Oque Kizuna Batyan quis dizer com isso?-Pergunta Miyuki.

Nessa hora, flocos de brancos começam a cair do céu.

-Neve? Estamos no verão..Ô.ó..-Milo olhando para o céu.

-Mas não é gelado..-Consta Kamus ao ver que não era gelado, nem que derretia.

-Algodão..Isso quer dizer..-Catharine. Todas olham para o céu, pareciam saber quem viria..

E com um guarda-chuva branco, uma garota em um vestido branco desce suavemente, como se fosse um floco de algodão, tinha os cabelos prateados, lisos até o joelho, olhos azuis gelo, pele bem branca, seu vestido era todo branco, de veludo até o joelho, tinha mangas longas com algodões na barra, mangas e gola, que era caída, cobrindo os ombros, era uma roupa de frio, vestia uma meia-calça branca e sapatos de boneca também brancos, na cabeça um chapéu pequeno e branco, amarrado no queixo por uma fita. Ao pousar, olha todas com um sorriso.

-Boneca albina..O.O..Que bonita..-Os Dourados.

-Amandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-Ceres pula na boneca. Assim como ela, as outras pulam na recém-chegada.

Logo começa a cair flocos azuis claros e flocos rosas..E assim como Amanda pousam outras duas bonecas, uma delas tinha os cabelos prateados, e longos, com a franja jogada para um lado, olhos azuis claros, boca rosada, vestia um vestido igual à Amanda, apenas na cor azul-bebê com os algodões brancos. A outra parecia uma garotinha de 13 anos, tinha os olhos grandes e rosas, os cabelos vermelhos até a cintura e uma boca pequena, seu vestido era igual à outras duas, apenas na cor rosa.

-Hoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!-A boneca de rosa pula no pescoço do garotinho, era parecida com ele, ambos pareciam crianças..

-Conhece ela?-Pergunta Aioria.

-Fomos feitos juntos, somos do mesmo modelo(cada Doll é de um modelo, por isso diferentes entre si, esses dois são tipo baby-face, parecem crianças)..É a Brinkys..-Sorri Hoshi.

-Celecia!!!-Sorri Tamys.

-Está diferente..Mais alegre..-Sorri Celecia.

-Talvez seje o amor..-Sorri Aldebaran abraçando Tamys.

-TIRA A MÃO DELA MANÉ!!!!- Celecia tinha faíscas nos olhos e pula em Deba.

-O.O???-Os dourados.

-u.u"""""..-As Dolls.

-Orô? Fiz de novo?-Celecia pendurada na gola de Aldebaran olha para todos.

-Sim sim..-Todas tinham gotas.

-Oque ela fez de novo?- Aldebaran assustado ainda.

-Me desculpe..É que eu tenho um lado meio negro que toma posse de mim às vezes..u.u"""-Celecia envergonhada.

-Sem problemas..-Sorri Aldebaran arrumando a gola amarrotada.

-Kizuna Batyan mandou vocês para nos ajudar?-Pergunta Ceres.

-Sim..Ela disse que esse novo inimigo pode ser perigoso..Ceres, você sentiu quando Luna sumiu..É porque vocês têm um elo de ligação..Você pode localizá-la..Se descobrirmos onde está Luna, saberemos onde está as outras e quem está raptou elas..-Diz Amanda.

-Parece que há um portal na cidade, ou portais, por onde o inimigo puxa as Dolls, uma outra dimensão talvez..-Celecia.

-Outra dimensão..Eu tinha um projeto no meu pc, é meio antigo, mas é uma máquina que pode levar à outras dimensões..-Hoshi mexe no pc e mostra à todos a planilha da máquina.

-Bem..Vamos procurar os tais portais!!!!-Brinkys ia sair correndo.

-Bem..primeiro precisamos dar um jeito na roupas de vocês..Estamos no verão..-Diz Miyuki, observando que as roupas das novas Dolls eram de inverno.

E assim, as Dolls arranjam roupas para as novas Dolls, Amanda vestia um top branco, com uma estrela prata no peito, uma saia branca de pregas e uma sandália branca, Celecia vestia uma saia jeans azul, uma blusinha de alças azul-clara e um all star de cano alto azul claro, Brinkys usava um vestido de tecido leve e fino rosa de alças e uma sandália plataforma rosa.Assim começa a caçada delas pela cidade..

oOo

"Que lugar é esse? Escuro..Frio..Duro..Silêncioso..Morri? Ceres? Kamus? Onde estão vocês?", Luna estava consciente, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos e nem se mexer..Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo estava naquele lugar..

"Meu corpo dói..Está escuro..Eu quero o Oria..Alguém me ajude..", Lilica também não conseguia se mexer, o único som era as batidas de seu coração e sua respiração pesada.

"Mas que lugar é esse? Mas que droga, não consigo me mexer..Mestre..Shura..", Natasch também paralisada, sentia que estava deitada em algum lugar estanho..Duro, frio..

"Shakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..Tô com medo..Fui raptada? Zumbis? T-T..Kanoooooonnnnnn..Tenho medo de escuro!!!Eles vão vir me pegar!!!Preciso fugir daqui..Não consigo me mexer..", nem correr Akemi podia..

"O que aconteceu? Eu estava dormindo, uma cama quente..E acordo nesse lugar frio e duro..Estou no chão? Porque não consigo me mexer? Milo..", Luana, preferia nessa hora ter um despertador enorme tocando em seu ouvido.

"Mas que droga..Não me lembro de nada..Estava no jardim..Depois tudo ficou escuro..A última voz que ouvi foi Hoshi me chamando..Esse lugar é frio..Não posso me mexer..Saga..Me ajude..", Kaoru também no meio da escuridão.

Aos poucos a dormência e a paralisação dos corpos das Dolls vão passando, aos poucos vão podendo se mexer..Luna abre os olhos lentamente..Que lugar era aquele..Uma sala, antiga, móveis velhos e empoeirados..Um luz amarelada..Havia bixinhos de pelúcia aparentemente velhos e embolorados..Mas que lugar era aquele?

Lilica com esforço se levanta, apoiada em..Um cubo? Mas que lugar era aquele? Cubos dos mais variados tamanhos..Cores..Texturas..Era tudo tão estranho..

Natasch acorda no meio do nada, apenas areia..No céu, 7 luas de cores e formatos diferentes. Mas que raio de lugar era aquela? Um outro mundo?

Akemi abre os olhos devagar, ainda estava tonta..Se senta com dificuldade, esfrega os olhos e em sua frente havia um..Cogumelo? Que lugar era aquele? Estava num canteiro de cogumelos..

Luana consegue se mexer..Abre os olhos lentamente..Onde estava? Sente um cheiro doce..Chocolate..Pirulitos..Biscoitos..Uma floresta..De doce? Estranho..Esfrega os olhos para ver se estava bem..Não era um sonho..

Kaoru mexe os dedos e depois os braços, devagar vai recobrando os sentidos..Ainda estava escuro..Ao firmar a visão..Vê uma bola de luz flutuando, que lugar estranho, no chão parecia uma névoa..Rosa..Não azul..Roxa? Estava mudando de cor..Várias coisas brilhantes flutuavam..Mas que lugar é aquele?

Em uma sala de em volto de paredes de gelo grosso e animais bizarros flutuando no nada, poucos móveis, sendo eles, uma sofá de gelo, um tipo de lustre comprido e fino, com uma espécie de fogo azul flutuando..Uma pessoa vestida com grossas mantas brancas, que lhe cobriam os pés, luvas brancas e grossas, estava sentado no sofá de gelo com as pernas cruzadas e a mão no queixo, apoiado os cotovelos no braço do sofá..O rosto estava tampado pela toca da manta, a mão livre, levantada e a palma da mão voltada para cima..No meio uma bola de gelo, brilhante..Mudava de cor constantemente..A pessoa com um sorriso sarcástico observa a bola que flutuava em sua mão.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Sentiram o drama? Mistério..Nyahahahahahahahaha..Amei escrever isso!!!!xD

Novas Dolls? Acabei inventando em cima da hora..Uma homenagem à uma mocinhas que sempre me mandam reviews..Anginha e Celecia Windown!!!Espero que gostem..Mandei um pedido pra vocês, mas a m#$ do FF não ta mandando mails..¬¬"""

A terceira é uma que eu achei fofa..Uma Doll albina..É a Pisces Amanda-chan, que mandou a ficha em Tenshi e eu amei a idéia do albino..xDDDDD

Siiim, criei um novo inimigo, só não faço idéia de quem seje..¬¬""" Ta eu inventei na hora que nem tive tempo de pensar em quem serie...u.u""""

As Dolls raptadas foram parar em mundos estranhos..u.u"""Siiim Purê-Petit é muito bizarra!!!!Ando tendo idéias bizarras..¬¬"""

Mais uma vez..Thnxs à minha imooto DarkOokami por me incentivar e dar idéia pra Dolls2..

Purê-Petit deshita..bjnhos..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas pros douradinhos!!!**

De repente a misteriosa figura se levanta de sua poltrona de gelo, caminha devagar até uma outra sala, essa sala era exatamente igual à outra, só que nessa havia uma casa de boneca no meio da sala, uma mansão.

-Em que sala quer ir querida?-A figura aproxima o rosto da bola de gelo que flutuava em sua mão, dentro dela uma pessoa..

-Pra sala dos cogumelos? Oh..No no..Akemi está lá..Vejamos..Temos essas do primeiro andar, essas do sub-solo, essas do terceiro..Ah! Luna está no sótão..Não vamos perturba-la..Aqui..Você fica aqui..-Diz a figura abrindo a tampa da casinha e colocando a bola dentro de um dos quartos em seguida fecha o telhado e observa a casa com a mão no queixo, o rosto ainda coberto peça touca da manta.

Kcia estava com frio..Aos poucos seu corpo vai ganhando movimento, estava deitada num chão frio e duro..Ao abrir os olhos, se depara com ela mesmo..Um espelho..Espelhos por toda a parte, no chão, teto, paredes..Um labirinto feito de espelhos..

-Logo logo terei todas..Uma casa cheia de Dolls só para mim..-Sorria a figura.

oOo

Ceres e as outras Dolls corriam de um lado para o outro na cidade..Estavam com um aparelhinho que iria captar sinais de possíveis locais sensíveis..As pessoas olhavam assustadas..Parecia uma caravana correndo atrás de alguma pessoa famosa..O estranho era que havia vários lugares com os tais sinais, mas eram todos fracos..Hoshi capitava e anotava tudo no computador, estava silencioso, Hoshi nem sentiu que havia alguém entrando na casa, a pessoa se aproxima do pequeno, Fenrir que estava ao lado de Hoshi levanta os ouvidos.

-O que foi Fenrir?-Hoshi repara que havia uma sombra se formando em cima de si.

Hoshi arregala os olhos e tenta gritar, mas a voz morre em sua garganta, se vira devagar..

-HOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!MINHA ESTRELINHAAAA!!!!-Braços finos e mãos delicadas agarram o corpo do pequeno garotinho.

-D-Dite..-Hoshi vermelho.

-Estrelinha..-Afrodite passa as mãos no rosto de Hoshi fecha os olhos azuis e aproxima o rosto, Hoshi fecha seus olhos bicolor, os rostos bem próximos..

-HOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!NÃO ACHAMOS NADAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-Ceres entra correndo.

-O.O..-Hoshi, se afastando rapidamente de Afrodite.

-¬¬"""-Afrodite.

-Ah! Olá Dite..Quando chegou?-Milo entrando.

-Diiiiiiii!!!-Tamys sorri ao ver o rapaz.

-Também estava com saudades..-Afrodite afaga os cabelos da garota.

-Bem, respondendo..Cheguei agorinha..Mas..Tá faltando bonecas não?-Afrodite conta uma por uma.

-Peraí..Tem três que nunca vi..-Afrodite.

-Olá!!!Sou Brinkys!!!Essas são Celecia e Amanda!-Sorri alegre pequena boneca.

-Bem..O fato é que Luna, Akemi, Luana, Natasch, Lilica, Kcia e Kaoru foram raptadas..-Mú conta tudo.

-Ainda bem que resolvi adiantar minha volta..E ainda bem que não aconteceu nada com minha estrelinha..-Afrodite abraçava e beijava os cabelos do pequeno.

-Ahhhh!!!!trouxe presentinhos pra todos!!!-Afrodite sorria e entregava uma lembrança para cada um..Como havia trazido extras, Amanda, Brinkys e Celecia também ganharam..

-É estranho..Na cidade, havia vários pontos com sinais..-Diz Miyuki tomando seu habitual chá das 3..Todas as Dolls acompanhavam junto com o bolo que Afrodite trouxe.

-Mas eram todos fracos..-Diz Ártemis.

-Também percebi..Gravei todos os pontos por onde passaram..Conforme meu computador..A passagem é feita para passar duas pessoas de cada vez..Por isso os sinais fracos..O inimigo é esperto..Não podemos usar todos juntos e assim, cada um vai cair em uma dimensão..-Diz Hoshi.

-Yoshiiiii!!!Vamos dividir os pares e ir buscar as meninas!!!Luna, me espera!!!-Ceres.

-Mas é perigoso..Não sabemos onde irão cair..-Mú agarrava Catharine.

-Não se preocupe Muzinho..Meus poderes voltaram.-Catharine sorrindo.

-Mas..-Mú.

-Eu vou..Não me perdôo por ter brigado com a Luna..Se ficar esperando vou ficar mais louco!-Kamus.

-Eu também vou!!!Não posso deixar Ceres sozinha..E também não quero esperar, Luana deve estar chamando por mim..-Milo.

-Eu também vou! Lilica deve estar com medo..-Aioros.

-Eu também! Akemi tem medo de escuro, e se ela tiver caído num lugar cheios de zumbis?-Kanon.

Nesse momento, Fenrir entra correndo na sala e pula no colo da Ceres.

-Oque foi lindinho? Ah! Um bilhete..Kizuna Batyan!!!-Ceres abrindo a carta.

"_Previ que os mestres iriam querer ir junto com vocês..Por isso mandarei algo especial para eles, poderão se proteger nas outras dimensões..Espero que seje útil..Tomem muito cuidado queridas..Kizuna batyan.._", ao terminar a carta, o papel se desfaz em várias borboletas, os dourados são envolvidos por uma luz azul, flutuam por um tempo, em volta de cada um, uma borboleta, param em frente ao peito deles, e são absorvidos pelos corpos, sumindo. As Dolls olhavam tudo espantadas..

-Agora estamos prontos..-Shaka sorri para Ceres.

-Sinto algo correndo dentro de mim..-Mask olhava para as próprias mãos.

-Vamos nos preparar..Vou dividir os locais para cada dupla..-Diz Hoshi mexendo no computador.

oOo

"Que lugar é esse?", Luna olhava o velho quarto onde estava, móveis empoeirados, janelas quebradas e com tábuas. Luna se aproxima de uma delas, nevava lá fora, podia ver as árvores cobertas de neve e o vento forte. Luna anda até a outra ponta do quarto.

-O que significa isso?-Luna diz ao ver que desse lado havia um deserto, areia pra todos os lados, era noite..

Assustada, Luna corre para ver a outras 3 janelas que haviam no quarto, em uma delas, um tipo de pântano, no outro um canteiro de cogumelos e o último parecia um tipo de santuário grego. Não havia porta, a única maneira de sair era pulando uma das janelas..E se Luna esperasse ajuda..Não, aquela sala a assustava, aquele ursinhos tinham uma cara estranha, remendados, rasgados, com vendas e curativos, olhos vermelhos ou alguns sem um dos olhos, presas e unhas longas, Luna preferia pular uma das janelas, mas qual..O santuário grego chama sua atenção, e assim, Luna quebra as madeiras que tapavam a porta, assim que parecia ter o tamanho suficiente para seu corpo passar, se prepara e pula, sorte de Luna que não viu um dos ursos se mexendo..

Lilica estava se divertindo pulando nos cubos, alguns eram de espuma e afundava quando se apoiava nela, tomando a forma rapidamente, outros eram de borracha e se podia pular em cima, eram coloridos e de vários tamanhos, alguns cubos eram estranhos, pareciam ter desenhos em volta, paisagens..

-Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa..Que bonitoo..-Dizia olhando um que era todo preto e tinha algumas formas brilhantes flutuando e névoa na parte apoiada no chão, outro parecia uma floresta de chocolate, outro tinha apenas fios, mas um em especial..Tinha girassóis, enormes e belos girassóis..Lilica se aproxima e toca no cubo, seu braço atravessa, depois curiosa, passa a metade do corpo, era um canteiro de girassóis, altas e majestosas, maravilhada, acaba de passar o resto do corpo, ao olhar para trás, nenhum vestígio de porta ou cubo..Parecia que Lilica havia atravessado uma dimensão..

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahooooo girls!!!!

Mais um cap!!!!Yeaaaah!!!!Parece que os douradinhos receberam poderes..Qual será esses tais poderes? Nesse cap, Luna e Lilica mudam de dimensão. Mansão estranha? Siiiiim..Muito estranho..Mais estranho ainda é que DarkOokami disse que está do jeito que ela imaginava..Explico..Foi ela que me deu a idéia para Dolls 2, tipo elas serem raptadas e trancadas em um tipo de labirinto..Até aí normal..Peguei isso e criei essa mansão de bonecas mágica, só que minha imooto não havia me dito nada sobre que tipo de labirinto seria..u.u""""Sexto sentido? Telepatia? Maybe..xD

No próximo cap, a viagem das outras Dolls dentro da mansão e das restantes para dentro da mansão!!!!Então..See you in the next cap..Welcome to the new Dolls world..

Pure-Petit deshita!!!!bjnhos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas pros douradinhos!!!**

**_PS:Finalmente consegui postar..Esse site tava travando meus documentos..¬¬"""Tô à 4 dias tentando load..¬¬(chuta FF)xD_**

Akemi estava sentada em cima de um cogumelo rosa com pintinhas amarelas..Era grande, macio, parecia um banquinho. Era uma floresta estranha, feita apenas de cogumelos, as grandes eram as árvores, haviam alguns com a cabeça grande, algumas pequenas, altas, baixas, moles, borrachudas, duras, cheia de espinhos..

-Hummm..Até que esse lugar não é tão mal..Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..Kawaiiii!!!!-Akemi vê um tipo de cogumelo andando(?), mais à frente..Era pequenininho, tinha a cabeça vermelha com pintinhas brancas, grandes olhos pretos e brilhantes, pernas e braços curtos e fazia barulhinhos enquanto andava..

Natasch olhava para o céu, além de terem tamanho e cores diferentes, as luas se mexiam e se intercalavam formando mais cores, as três grandes eram, vermelha, violeta e rosa, as duas médias eram turqueza, prata e vinho, as duas pequenas eram preto, verde e dourado.

Estava andando há horas..Ventava às vezes, fazendo uma nuvem de areia cobrir a boneca, quando foi levada para esse mundo, estava provando uma blusa que estava no armário de Anna, por sorte era um moletom de capuz..Seu cabelo estava a salvo..

Rios de chocolate, árvores de biscoito e algodão doce, pedras de bala, terra de chocolate em pó, flores de pirulito, bombons pendurados nas árvores, lagos de suco..Era essa a paisagem que estava na frente de Luana, que via tudo admirada.

-Por onde eu começo?..-Luana estava pensativa.

Arranca o casco-bolacha da árvore, dentro era recheio de morango. Depois de comer um pedaço, se lambuza no rio de chocolate e pega uns bombons da árvore um pouco à frente.

-Trufaaa!!!!Estou no paraíso..Hehe..-Diz devorando os bombons.

Kaoru olhava desconfiada para o chão, havia dado poucos passos com medo de haver algum buraco sob a névoa multi-color..Flores e borboletas de luz não paravam de pairar em volta da boneca. Mais ao fundo vê um tipo de ponte arco-íris e decide ir até lá, quem sabe além da ponte havia uma saída, por sorte vê um tipo de barra de luz fincada na névoa, com dificuldade a retira do solo, assim estava segura para andar pela névoa.

-Preciso andar depressa..Será que além de mim e Luna, mais algumas foram raptadas? Estranho eu não me lembrar de nada..Estava na árvore do jardim..Depois aqui..-Diz a boneca pensativa, se aproximando aos poucos da ponte.

Kcia olhava assustada várias dela mesma. Várias formas e tamanhos, Kcia magrela, Kcia gorda, Kcia alta, Kcia nanica, Kcia velha, Kcia bebê, Kcia azul, Kcia dourada.

-Até que gosto de espelhos..Mas tantos assim..Eles me assustam, ainda mais tendo essas imagens estranhas de mim mesma..-Diz tateando as paredes, à procura de algum caminho, já havia dado algumas voltas, descido e subido escadas, obviamente tudo espelho, alguns pareciam vidro, não a refletiam, parecia ser janela, meio turva, um tipo de quadro borrado, uma delas parecia ser uma floresta de chocolate, outra um santuário grego no meio de um penhasco..

oOo

-Está decidido, as duplas serão: Tamys-Deba, Miyuki-Dohko, Saga-Kanon, Ceres-Shaka..-Dizia Hoshi.

-Porque eu não posso ir com a Ceres?-Milo emburrado.

-Mestre..-Ceres.

-Milo..Acho que eu posso cuidar da Ceres por você..-Shaka meio sem jeito.

-Pare de reclamar..Você vai comigo..-Diz Kamus.

-Continuando..Milo-Kamus, Catharine-Mú, Ártemis-Aioros, Aioria-Mask-Shura..-Hoshi.

-Porque eu tenho que ir com homem?-Mask de braços cruzados.

-Também não quero ir com ele!!!-Aioria apontava para Mask.

-Porque eu tenho que ir com eles!!!-Shura.

-Não aponta esse dedo!!!-Mask ameaçava puxar o dedo de Aioria.

-Querem parar vocês dois? Parecem crianças!!!-Miyuki calmamente.

-Miyu tem razão, já estão bem crescidos para brincarem de brigar..¬¬"""-Dohko.

-Além do mais, os pares estão feitos..u.u"""-Mú agarrado à Catharine.

-Mas tem as três novas Dolls..-Aioria.

-Está bem..Mask vai com uma delas, Shura com outra e eu vou com outra..-Aioria.

-Parem de reclamar!!!!Vocês vão ter é confusão se forem com elas procurar a namoradas de vocês..¬¬"""-Deba.

-Tem razão..Natch iria arrancar meu couro..-Shura.

-Lilica iria chorar..-Aioria.

-Kcia ia quebrar a coitada..Melhor não..Mas também não quero ir com eles!!!-Mask.

-Calem a boca e vamos logo!!!-Tamys com cara de poucos amigos.

-O.O-Todos.

-Sim senhora!!!-Os três em pose de exército.

-Eu e Dite fechamos o último par..Coloquem esses comunicadores e radar, para não se perderem, foram feitos para outras dimensões..-Hoshi entregando fios transparentes que irão servir de comunicador e pulseiras pretas com radares, além de óculos com um tipo de computador nas lentes, ativados com voz.

Assim que todos se prepararam, Hoshi espalhou pelo computador os possíveis locais sensíveis para cada dupla, que logo apareceram no visor do óculos, contendo também um programa para rastrear os sinais das Dolls e criar um possível mapa do mundo em que forem.

Cada dupla se dirigia aos pontos marcados, quando chegam em cima do suposto ponto, uma luz surge, sugando cada dupla, que somem em seguida..Pareciam cair por um túnel, várias imagens corriam torcidas..

-Câmbio? Alguém ta ouvindo?-Hoshi perguntava pelo comunicado, com Dite agarrado nele.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-Os gritos de Ceres e Catharine quase deixam os outros surdos.

-Ai..Escutei vocês..-Responde Kamus.

-Até quando vamos cair?-Perguntava Kanon.

Alguns estavam de mãos dadas, que era o caso de Tamys e Deba, o rapaz segurava suavemente a mão de dedos finos da namorada, Ártemis e Aioros caíam um de frente pro outro, o rapaz segurava firmemente as duas mãos da garota, Catharine estava agarrada à cintura de Mú, Shaka e Ceres também estavam agarrados assim como Dite e Hoshi, Miyuki segurava a mão de Dohko, as novas Dolls estavam em círculo, de olhos fechados, Milo segurava na barra da camiseta de Kamus, Aioria e Mask se chutavam, não queriam nem ficar pertos, Shura já estava longe, Kanon tentava se agarrar em Saga, que o empurrava..

De repente um chiado e todos perdem contato..Uma luz forte novamente..E a escuridão em seguida..

oOo

-Hummm...-Brinkys se mexe um pouco, estava em algum lugar macio..Ao abrir os olhos, estava dentro de uma bola de..Algodão?O.O

-Brinkys? Amanda?-Celecia tentava andar em cima dos tufos de algodão.

-Celecia!!!-Amanda estava no monte mais alto e vê a boneca se vestido azul um pouco à baixo.

-Amanda!!!!Onde está a Brinkys?-Pergunta Celecia.

-Tô aqui!!!!-Brinkys que havia ouvido as vozes das amigas tenta sair do monte de algodão, apenas as mãos para fora.

-Ali!!!-Amanda enxerga as mãos de Brinkys e junto com Celecia puxam a boneca.

-Obrigada..Mas que lugar é esse?-Diz Brinkys, olhando para os lados, apenas algodão..

-Que lugar estranho..Temos que tentar sair daqui e achar os outros..-Diz Amanda.

Logo as três estavam escalando os tufos de algodão..Alguns tufos eram bem macios, chegando a afundar, outros eram mais firmes, parecendo ter algo dentro, tipo uma bola de gude gigante..

-Parece que tem algo dentro..-Diz Amanda tirando os tufos da bolas duras.

Para a surpresa das bonecas..Era realmente uma bola de gude gigante..E dentro delas parecia ter uma paisagem..

-Olha aqui é outro lugar..-Diz Celecia tirando outro tufo de algodão.

-Aqui também..-Brinkys tirava outro tufo.

-Oque iremos fazer? Kyaaaaaaaa..-Amanda que se apoiava em uma das bolas, acaba por atravessar a bola..O.O?

-Amanda!!!!-Celecia e Brinkys correm para a tal bola de gude que engoliu Amanda.

-Será que atravessamos também? Segura minha mão..-Diz Celecia para Brinkys.

-Ok..Vamos no três..Um..Dois..Três!-As duas pulam em direção à bola, se protegem com medo de irem de cara..Mas acabam atravessando..

oOo

A cabeça de Mú doía..Onde estava..Que lugar frio..Onde estava Catharine? Mú sente a mão pequena da boneca, e aperta forte..Seus olhos estavam pesados, seu corpo mole..Precisava levantar..Ver se Catharine estava bem..

-Múzinho..Múzinho..u.u""""..Múúúúúúúúúúúú!!!!!-Mú acorda com Catharine berrando em seu ouvido.

-Oque foi..-Mú abre os olhos e dá de cara com o rosto da boneca.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..-Catharine pula com o susto.

-Quem se assustou foi eu..Está bem Cath?-Mú levanta com a mão na cabeça.

-Mú..Que lugar é essa?-Catharine corre para o rapaz..

Um pântano..Frio, úmido e escuro..Era um lugar feio e de dar medo..Parecia que havia olhos em todos os cantos, os observando, os seguindo..Pronto para atacarem..

-Fique junto de mim Cath..-Mú aperta a boneca contra si..

Ouvem um barulho..Um bicho estranho, parecia uma pantera negra, mas tinha cabeça de cobra e patas de águia.Pula em direção à eles. Catharine se agarra em Mú..Num reflexo, Mú coloca a mão livre(a outra segurava Catharine) na frente, afim de proteger..Uma luz roxa brilha de sua mão e só se ouve um "Tonc"(não sei barulho de bater em tipo de vidro), um gemido estranho e depois a criatura correr para o mato.

-O.O-Catharine.

-O.O..Você viu Cath? Eu..Eu fiz aquilo?-Mú olhando para a própria mão.

-Múzinhoooooo...Você é incrível!!!-Catharine se agarra mais ao pescoço de Mú e lhe dá um beijo no rosto.

Mú desmaia..Catharine cai junto com o peso..Mas pelo menos estavam com um tipo de campo de força em volta deles..Se aquela coisa voltasse..Estariam seguros..

oOo

A queda de Ártemis e Aioros é aparada por um..Livro? Siiim..Um livro gigante, aberto, e ele estava..Voando?

-O.O-Artemis e Aioros.

-Que lugar é esse?-Aioros agarrado à Ártemis.

-Parece uma biblioteca maluca?-Artemis confusa com oque via..

Além do livro que os salvou da queda..Havia mais livros voando..De vários tamanhos, velhos e novos..Em volta havia estantes, altas..Infinitamente altas..E aparentemente, infinitamente sem fim, no lado de baixo..

-X.X..-Aioros olhando para baixo.

-Que foi?-Artemis.

-Tenho medo de altura..-Aioros.

-Calma..Não deve ser tão fundooooooooooooo..X.X-Artemis olha para baixo.

-OMG..Oque vamos fazer..Precisamos descer..-Aioros.

-Será que esse livro obecede à comandos?-Artemis.

-Vamos ver..Pra baixo..Down..-Aioros tenta várias línguas que conhece.

Nada..O livro continua na mesma altura..

-Orite..Onegai..(Desça..Por favor, em japonês)..-Tenta Ártemis.

O livro mexe um pouco, e desce suavemente..Por muito tempo..Artemis e Aioros aproveitam e começam a ler alguns livros que passavam..

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Finalmente!!!!X.X..Na verdade, tinha metade dela escrita..xD

Escrevi a ida dos Dourados e das outras Dolls para a tal casa de bonecas..E a chegada de algumas..Espero que gostem!!!No próximo..Mais Dolls e Dourados chegam à mais dimensões bizarras..E mostram seus poderes..E alguns encontram seus pares..

Jya..Pure-Petit deshita..bjnhos


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas pros douradinhos!!!**

Neve..Neve..Neve..Era a única coisa que se tinha em volta..Tamys com magia havia feito aparecer dois casacos de frio, tipo aqueles que esquimó usam..Sim..Pareciam estar no Pólo Sul..

-Aff..Se tivesse pingüins, me sentiria no Pólo Sul..-Comenta Aldebaran..

Nesse momento..Um pingüim vestindo um casaco de peles atravessa a frente deles, enquanto andava fazia barulhinhos estranhos..Logo em seguida, uma foca, andando(?.?), também vestindo um casaco de peles..

-Fora o fato de estarem vestindo casaco de pele..Parece o Pólo Sul..-Comenta Tamys.

-Não gosto de frio..Reclamava que EUA era frio..Isso aqui é o inferno congelado..T-T- Aldebaran tenta esquentar a mão, mesmo de luva..Se aproxima de Tamys e a abraça..

-Está com frio?-Pergunta Aldebaran.

-Agora estou quentinha..-Sorri a boneca..

Tamys aciona o computados na viseira..Tentava se localizar e tentar localizar os outros..Pelo que ela viz, estavam no meio de uma sala, havia alguns pontos que pareciam ser entradas para outros mundos..E alguns pontos muito fracos..Aioros e Ártemis..Eram os únicos que possivelmente estavam pertos..

oOo

Miyuki e Dohko acordam em um tipo de jardim chinês, com bambuzais, uma ponte vermelha sobre um rio, onde nadavam carpas..Era um jardim bonito..Mais à frente havia uma pequena cabana sem paredes(não sei o nome..T-T) e telhado de palha, com almofadas no meio, havia duas xícaras contendo chá verde..

-Miyu..Será seguro?-Diz Dohko receoso.

Miyuki aciona o visor..Era um tipo de sala, não havia nada de anormal..Em alguns pontos no meio do bambuzal parecia ter passagens para outros mundos..Conseguia ver sinais de duas Dolls, que não conseguia identificar, além dos pontos de Kanon e Mask, ambos fracos.

-Parece que Mask e Kanon se separaram de seus parceiros na queda..-Diz Miyuki.

-Também, do jeito que eles brigavam..¬¬"""..Err..Vamos tomar chá? Não sabemos que hora é..Mas não tomamos seu chá das 3 ontem..-Diz Dohko.

-Ok..Parece que não tem nada de estranho..-Sorri Miyuki, acompanhando Dohko até a tendinha..

Estavam os dois sossegados tomando o chá..Quando escutam um tipo de zumbido vindo do meio do bambuzal..Foi apenas o tempo de Dohko pular em Miyuki, e do nada aparecer um escudo dourado com correntes na frente deles..Os protegendo de uma rajada de agulhas de bambú..

oOo

Quando Hoshi abriu os olhos bicolor, vê Afrodite sentado, apoiava a cabeça do pequeno na perna.

-Acordou? Está bem?-Pergunta Afrodite tirando algumas mechas do rosto do garoto.

-E.estou bem..Onde estamos?-Pergunta Hoshi.

-Não sei..Parece uma estufa de vidro..-Diz Afrodite olhando a sua volta..

Estavam realmente em uma estufa de vidro..Em volta era noite..Podiam se ver as estrelas, e mais ao lado, a..TERRA? Estavam na lua..Ou algo que se parece com ela..

-O.O-Mas que raio de lugar é esse?-Pergunta Hoshi.

-Não sei Estrelinha..Mas não me cheira bem..Temos que tentar sair daqui..-Diz Afrodite se levantando e ajudando e pequeno a se levantar..

Hoshi liga ser visor e escaneia o local..Não estavam bem na lua, mas era um tipo de outra dimensão. Havia rastros de outros portai espalhados pela área..Mas teriam que sair da tal estufa de vidro, mas aí estava o problema..Como sair..Se a estufa não tinha porta..

oOo

Ceres olha em volta..Que lugar estranho..Bonito mas estranho..Estavam no meio de um campo de um tipo de mato, que parecia ter penas nas pontas(não sei o nome..Mas são longos, e o caule é marrom, e nas pontas parece algodão, pena, algo do tipo, quando se passa por eles, as penas(?.?) voam..Deve ser parente de rabo-de-gato..Vi isso no Tekken5..xD), era noite, no céu uma bela lua cheia..Mais a frente algumas árvores..E um tipo de casarão..As luzes estavam acesas..

-Ceres? Está bem?-Pergunta Shaka se aproximando da boneca.

-Shaka..Luna está dentro daquele casarão..Eu sinto..-Diz Ceres.

Shaka liga o visor e vários sinais dentro da casa. Todos se encontravam dentro daquele casarão, ele e Ceres pareciam ser os únicos que estavam no jardim..

-Todos os outros estão lá..-Diz Shaka.

Shaka se aproxima e abraça Ceres..A sempre animada Ceres, a sempre criança, a atrapalhada Ceres, a sua Ceres estava triste, ele via o olhar distante e melancólico..Desde que Luna fora raptada ficara assim..Sem Luna, Ceres não conseguia ser feliz..Mesmo tendo Shaka perto, mesmo tentando se mostrar feliz e sorrir..Ceres sentia que faltava algo..Sim, faltava, faltava sua metade..Faltava Luna..

oOo

Na sala congelada..A estranha pessoa se mexe na cadeira, se levanta e se aproxima da pequena casa de bonecas..

-Dois..Dois estão fora da casa..Isso não pode..Estão fora do meu alcance..-Diz a criatura com o rosto coberto pela toca da manta.

Levanta a mão, uma luz azul aparece..Um fogo azul, a misteriosa pessoa sopra o fogo azul, que sai das mãos dele, se divide em dois, em seguida, do fogo saem duas pessoas com mantas negras, estavam ajoelhadas em frente ao que parecia ser o chefe..

-Mestre..Nos chamou?-Pergunta um deles.

-Sim Shido..Quero que você e Bado peguem os dois que estão fora da casa..Não os deixem descobrir essa sala..-Diz a pessoa misteriosa.

-Sim..-Dizem as outras duas tirando a manta, eram gêmeos, idênticos, cabelos curtos, arrepiados e esverdeados, com um rabo longo atrás, tinham os olhos laranjas..

Após uma reverência..Somem da sala, como mágica..

A pessoa entra em uma outra sala, onde havia uma espécie de altar, fogos azuis flutuavam pela sala, dentro do caixão, uma mulher deitada, parecia estar dormindo, um sono profundo..Tinha os cabelos azuis claros, em corte reto, vestia um longo vestido azul claro, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito..

-Mais um pouco querida..Mais um pouco..Logo teremos todas as Dolls e seus mestres..Só as bonecas já estava bom..Mas Kizuna Batyan me fez o favor de dar poderes para aqueles rapazes..Ela não imagina onde foi que os colocou..Logo poderá acordar e ficar comigo..Logo..-A pessoa acariciava levemente o rosto da mulher deitada..

oOo

Aioria acorda, sentia que estava em um lugar quente, um calor gostoso, um cheiro de mato..Ao abrir os olhos estava num campo de girassóis, gigantes..

-Uau..-Diz impressionado..Andando como se estivesse hipnotizado..Os girassóis eram lindos, e khe dava uma sensação boa..Ficou assim por um tempo..Até que se lembra de algo.

-Ah..Procurar Lilica..-Diz para si mesmo, se lembrando da missão.

De repente escuta um barulho, parecia algo quebrando..Em seguida, algo cai em cima dele..Uma pessoa..Uma garota..

-X.X-Aioria.

-X.X-Lilica.

-Oria!!!-Lilica pula em Aioria.

-LILICA!!!!Oque você estava fazendo?!-Aioria.

-Err..Pulando nos girassóis..-Lilica com um sorriso.

"Eu todo preocupado e ela aqui se divertindo..¬¬""""..Devia matar ela? Hum..Não..", pensava Aioria.

-Estava preocupado!!!!Está bem? Não fizeram nada com você? Está machucada?-Aioria com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Estou bem..Mas como assim..Eles? Quando acordei estava sozinha..Numa sala cheia de cubos..-Diz Lilica pensativa.

-Você foi raptada..Por criaturas estranhas..Que lembravam Pierrots..Mas todos foram destruídos..-Diz Aioria.

-...Se você está aqui..-Lilica.

-Sim..Além de você, Luna, Kaoru, Akemi, Natasch, Luana e Kcia foram raptadas..Apareceram mais três Dolls, Kizuna Batyan devolveu o poder das outras, e nos deu poderes..-Contava Aioria empolgado.

-Também quero meus poderes de volta..T-T..-Lilica.

-Não se preocupe..Acho que se encontrarmos as outras, devem ter sua borboleta..Até lá..Eu te protejo!!!-Aioria fazendo pose.

-ORIAAAAA!!!!-Lilica pula mais uma vez no pescoço do namorado, indo os dois para o chão..

oOo

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..Minha barriga está cheia..Como é bom esses doces..Queria viver aqui para sempre..Mas..Sinto falta do Milo..Kanon e Saga..-Luana sentada em baixo de uma árvore de maçãs do amor, com as costas apoiadas no tronco de chocolate.

Estava quase pegando no sono, quando um barulho na moita de balas de hortelã faz ela se levantar e pegar a primeira coisa que vê na frente, um pedaço de tronco..Batendo na moita.

-Não dói..u.u"""-Milo levanta da moita e pega o tronco..De goma, que entortava cada vez que Luana batia nele..

-MILO!!!!!-Luana pula em Milo.

-Calma, calma..Está suja de chocolate..-Diz Milo limpando o canto da boca de Luana, que estava suja de chocolate. Luana fica vermelha.

-Mas que lugar bom que você veio parar hein..E eu preocupado à toa..-Milo, olhando em volta, sua barriga ronca..

-Hehe..Foi mal..Mas é que quando acordei..Estava nesse lugar, e estava tão entretida comendo que nem me toquei..-Luana.

-Bem..Acho que vou aproveitar e comer um pouco..Espero que os outros estejem bem..-Diz Milo, puxando Luana pela mão e indo se lambuzar nos doces..

oOo

Kcia se apoiava nos espelhos, era tão difícil saber onde havia passagem..Mas uma imagem chama a atenção da garota.

-Nossa..Dessa vez eu to feia..-Diz Kcia fazendo uma careta.

-¬¬""-A imagem..

-Parece o Mask..-Kcia rindo. "Mask..Queria que estivesse aqui..", pensa Kcia.

-Isso porque sou eu..-A imagem fala.

Kcia cai para trás com o susto, olhando assustada para Mask, que tinha cara de poucos amigos..

-KCIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!Estava preocupado..Sua..Sua..T-T-Mask chorando, agarrado à boneca.

-Homem não chora Mask..Foi isso que você sempre diz..-Kcia assustada.

-Te procurei em todos os cantos..Até no cesto de roupa suja..No lixo..Mas você não estava..Eu acabo com aqueles Pierrots que te raptaram!!!-Mask.

-Pierrots? Mas acabamos com eles..Como?-Kcia assustada.

-Não sabemos..Mas foram eles..Hoshi viu..E tem algo a ver com esse lugar..Temos que achar a saída..-Mask.

-Bem..Tem uns espelhos que são estranhos..Parecem mais janelas, e tem paisagem do outro lado..-Diz Kcia pensativa.

-Vamos ver..-Diz Mask, Kaci concorda com a cabeça e ambos vão procurar essas janelas..

-É mesmo..Essa viseira..-Diz Mask, acionando a viseira, nela aparece o mapa, havia três saídas..E conseguia ver os sinais fracos de Milo, de duas Dolls..

-Há três passagens..Uma delas fica mais à frente..Em outra lá para trás tem sinais de Milo..Temos duas opções, voltar até Milo ou ir em frente..-Diz Mask.

-Vamos pro mais perto..Quem sabe não achamos os outros..-Kcia.

-Ok..Vamos!-Mask.

oOo

Akemi perseguia o tal cogumelinho que andava fazendo barulho..De repente o cogumelo pára e olha para Akemi.

-Oi cogumelinho..Fica quietinho..Só quero mexer em você..-Diz Akemi se aproximando..

De repente o cogumelo começa a soltar uns barulhos estranhos, parecia estar chamando alguém..O chão começa a tremer..E Um cogumelo gigante aparece, devia ter mais de 10 metros, e olhava Akemi de jeito ameaçador..

-Ops..Deve ser a mãe..Mas eu não fiz nada dona cogumelo..Queria apenas mexer no seu filhote..-Akemi assustada, vendo o cogumelo gigante se aproximar..

O cogumelo gigante ia dar um tapa em Akemi, quando ela é salva por alguém que a puxa pelo braço, a fazendo correr..Depois de correrem um pouco, ambos param, e Akemi pode ver seu salvador..

-KANON!!!!-Akemi pula no pescoço do namorado.

-Calma Mika..Está bem?-Kanon começa a procurar algum machucado em Akemi.

-Estou bem..Porque está aqui?-Akemi.

-Como assim? Vim te salvar..Foi raptada!!!!-Kanon.

-Fui raptada?-Akemi.

-Não me diga que não tinha percebido..¬¬""-Kanon.

-Bem..Achei estranho o fato de ter acordado no meio de um campo de cogumelos..Mas tava tão distraída quando vi aquele cogumelinho que fazia barulhinhos que não tinha reparado..-Akemi.

-Tudo bem Mika..Agora vamos..Temos que achar as outras..-Diz Kanon puxando a garota pela mão.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Mais um cap on!!!!!xD

Quase todos se encontraram..Faltam Luna e Kamus, Natasch e Shura e Kaoru e Saga, se não me engano..

Já descobriram quem é a pessoa misteriosa? Acho que deixei pistas fáceis..Mas talvez não seje quem pensam que é..(Pure-Petit com dúvida entre dois..u.u"""""), mas já perceberam que os inimigos são o povo de Asgard!!!xD

Espero que estejem gostando!!!Deixem reviews com idéias!!!Como foi a parte da Lilica..Mocinha XxLininhaxX deu uma idéia e eu usei!!!Achei tão fofa a parte que ela descreveu..Então se quiserem que eu use alguma coisa na parte de vocês..Me mandem reviews com idéias, que eu terei prazer em usar!!!!xD

Jya..Pure-Petit deshita..bjnhos


End file.
